This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Spredl, Sprouty related with an ENA VASP homology domain, appears to be an antagonist of the Ras/MAPK pathway, although how it inhibits the pathway is uncertain. Completing a tandem affinity purification of Spredl, followed by mass spectrometry, will allow us to uncover novel binding partners of Spredl that may play a role in the inhibition of the Ras/MAPK pathway.